A MABINOGI TALE CAPTER ONE
by boredfreak
Summary: XD, i got bored so here we go, ill probly do more


_**PROLOGE**_

_**It was a dark and quite night. The only thing that broke the silence of the night was the wind echoing between the craggy mountains of Dugald Aisle. Even the wildlife laid quite and motionless as if they could guess the horror that would soon occur. A flame raises quickly and settles. The fire breaks the darkness of the night and soon after the silence is broken by the chatter of the people responsible for the campfire. " So, how long do we have to wait." "Trust me, its not long and it'll be worth it too." " That's what u said last time, and how fast were the black raccoons gone?" **_

_**Three young adventurers sat around their campfire chatting about past experiences. All three seemed to be around the same age, 16. "Okay, okay. You got me with that one, but trust me that this one will be different," said the boy with the darker skin, bowl cut to his brown hair, bow in his hands, and a Claymore on his back. "Fyra, how many times have u drug us out to these field bosses and they not be worth the effort," said the boy with light skin, spiky white hair, Gladias in his hand, and Claymore on his back. " Yea, remember the black wolves and raccoons, and don't forget how many times you we stayed up all night just to see the sun raise because of u getting the night wrong," said the girl with light skin, long white hair, and Claymore in hand with an extra on her back. "I know…… but trust me Zakk that this time it'll be something that could make our guild known………. Angeli you trust me right," he makes a sad face as if begging. "Gah….." said Zakk putting his hand on his forehead "fine but if this is a bust, don't drag me out at night anymore." Fyra's face seemed to light up " WOOOOOOOO," he shouts "trust me u won't re." **_

_**Before he could even finish what he was saying, a cloud of black smoke surrounded the entire area and a gigantic bear appeared from the it. "Well Fyra, guess this wasn't a complete waste of time," said Zakk as he smiled and stood up. He looked back as Fyra and Angeli stand up and gave each a nod and both nod back. Zakk raises his hand "Lets have some fun," a ball of fire began to circle his body and he turns around and looks at both Angeli and Fyra and says " shall we?" He turns around quick and throws his hand toward the bear and the ball of fire flies, hits it in the chest and knocks it off its feet. The bear doesn't waste any time getting back to its feet and begins to charge at Zakk, but before it could get close, a arrow zips by Zakk's head and hits the bear knocking it back to the ground. Again it gets up and charges again. Angeli runs up and stands in front of Fyra and just before the bear gets to him she spins using windmill knocking the bear into the smash attack Zakk had ready for it. Angeli charges it and gives it a few slashes as Fyra switches to his Claymore and continues to slash the huge bear. Zakk runs up and continues the slashing onslaught. Fyra switches back to his bow and begins charging his magnum shot as Zakk hit's the bear with another firebolt knocking it off its feet again. The bear raises again only to be shot down with the now fully charged magnum shot of Fyra's. He quickly runs over and stands near Zakk as the bear stands back up. Angeli runs over and jumps up the air landing in Zakk's hands and draws her other Claymore. "You ready?," Zakk yells to her. " Always," she yells back. "Okay then, here we goooooo!!" Zakk yells as he takes a step forward and spins on that foot, keeping Angeli in his hands. When he's spun completely and facing the bear again, he throws Angeli with her two Claymores drawn and holding them in a "X" in front of her and she flies through the air and strikes the bear.**_

**_CHAPER ONE"WELCOME TO ERINN"_**

**_Erinn, a world full of magic and possibilities. Where people are born of the soulstream and live their days the way they want. Some even become heros. This is a tale about one such person._**

**_A sparkle falls from the sky, almost like a falling star. It drifts closer to its destination. Like a feather falling to the ground it sways back and forth, untill it finally lands on the floor. POOF...a flash, and everything turns white. Where the star like object touched the floor now lies a young boy. He slowly opens his light green eyes and looks around confused. "Where am i," he asks himself. " "Your on Erinn," said a gental voice from no where. The boy jumped up and looked around,"who said that." He looked around for the source of the the voice but couldn't find any one around. While looking around he noticed the room he was in. A completely white room with owls flying over head, moving off in all different directions. "what the...," he said to him self again. Suddenly he felt an extrem pain in his head, and fell to his knees holding his head. "uh...whats...who...uh...," he falls back down on the floor and passes out._**

**_"uh...what happened," the boy said slugishly as he opened his eyes and begins to sit up. He gets on his knees and opens his eyes completely and sees a girl standing infront of him. "I see you've finally woke up." Her long white hair and the bottom of her black dress blowing in the slight wind with a smile on her face. "I'm very happy to see that you are ok." He sits there captivated by her beauty and after a minute finds his voice "who r u?" She slightly chuckles "I am Nao... guide from the soulstream." "Nao?"He stands up. "Yes that's right." "The soulstream?" He looks at her with a confused look on his face and suddenly feels the sharp pain in his head again and holds his head. Nao reachs out to help, but he only pulls back still holding his head in his hands. "What am I doing here?" He demands. "Your here to start a new life on Erinn, thats what u came from the soulstream for," she replys. "Soulstream...Erinn...what is that...and why am i starting a new life?" "huh...you don't know about Erinn or the soulstream, but your the one that choose to come here...hm...what is your name?" He raises his head to look at Nao,"um...it's...I don't know who I am," he says as he falls back to his knees. " You don't know your name...that IS a problem...hm." He looks up at Nao like looking for some sort of advice. "AH, i know...if you don't know your name then why don't we give you a new one," she looks down at him with a gigantic smile on her face, then touchs her hand to her chin,"but what should it be..." She stands there with her hand on her chin thinking for a bit, with the boy still looking up at her. "I GOT IT," she points at the boy, "I'm going to give you the name 'Zakk',"she smiles again,"So Zakk, Welcome to Erinn."_**


End file.
